Somethin' Hot
by Trixie Ray
Summary: Era quente. Era intoxicante. - SiRem


**Somethin' Hot**

**Autora: Bea Mendes**

**Shipper: **Sirius Black X Remus Lupin

**Genre:** Romance/ Friendship

**Rated: M**

**Summary:** Era quente. Era intoxicante.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu, Sirius Black não é meu. Remus Lupin não é meu. É tudo muito triste para mim, mas é a realidade, tsc tsc.

* * *

**N/A:** Fic escrita para o II Challenge de Songfics, mestrado pela linda da Sammy! A fic é SiRem porque como eu digo: SiRem é vida!  
**Itens utilizados:  
**3. A aproximação dos lábios sem resultar em beijo (sem interrupções clichês...)  
13. Marcas  
**Música escolhida:** Somethin' Hot - The Afghan Whigs (simplesmente porque eles são perfeitos!)  
Obrigada para a linda da Lília que betou esse pequeno lixo :D  
Boa fic galera! 8D

* * *

"O que você pensa que está fazendo?" O jovem perguntou ao sentir mãos em si.  
"Vai me dizer que não quer?" Sirius tinha um sorriso maroto, aquele sorriso de cachorro, que só homem cafajeste tem. "Tudo bem." E parou de tocá-lo. Remus viu que o moreno estava todo arrumado.  
"Vai sair?"  
Aquela pausa. Aquele olhar.  
"Vou." Sirius começou a procurar algo e perguntou como quem nada quer. "Quer vir junto?"

_I got your phone number, baby  
I'll call you sometime  
I think I might, be out tonight  
Maybe give you a ride_

O barman se aproximou e Sirius rapidamente pediu as bebidas.  
"Firewhisky" e levantou dois dedos.  
Remus ia beber um pouco de seu copo mas percebeu o olhar de Sirius sobre si.  
"Quente." E beberam.

_Cocktails for two, down lover's lane  
I wantcha so bad, after tonight  
I'll never walk the same_

Aparatar para casa seria um problema, no estado em que estavam poderiam esquecer algum membro importante no meio do caminho. Decidiram, então, ir por um outro meio. Os dois seguraram em um objeto que na verdade era uma chave do portal.  
Não pararam de se olhar durante o caminho.

_And you're to blame_

"Sirius..." Ouvir seu nome sendo seguido por um gemido era fantástico, e isso lhe deu coragem de fazer o que queria, mesmo que o outro não gostasse... Tanto. No começo só passava a língua de leve, provocando. Depois seus lábios encontraram a pele do pescoço de Remus, para então começar a sugar levemente o local.  
Até morder em volta. Marcando a pele por onde sua boca passava.

_I wanna getcha high  
I wanna get next to you  
I wanna feel everything aboutcha, girl_

O caminho para o quarto fora absurdamente longo, mas aproveitaram isso para tirar algumas peças indesejadas do corpo. Uma camisa, uma camiseta. Sapatos. Meias.

_I wanna feel good  
You make me feel good_

"Por que você provoca tanto?"  
Remus deu uma risada baixa, deixando seu sorriso torto aparecer.  
"Simplesmente..." Olhou para baixo e começou a abrir seu cinto. Voltou a olhar para Sirius e viu que ele passava a língua pelos lábios. "Porque te deixa louco."  
Sirius viu o amigo se virando de costas para ele e indo em direção à cama. Não conseguiu evitar e deixou um gemido escapar de sua boca ao andar em sua direção.

_Baby, you don't know  
Just how I lie awake  
And dream awhile, about your smile  
And the way you make yo ass shake_

Os dois mantinham contato visual enquanto se moviam, vendo as transformações nas suas pupilas. Quando elas estavam mais escuras, pelo desejo.  
Remus aproximou sua boca a de Sirius, somente para que ficassem mais perto. As respirações se misturavam e seus peitos chocavam-se, o ritmo cada vez crescendo mais.

_If that ain't love  
I guess I'll never know_

"Quente!" Gritaram em uníssono ao atingir o clímax. As bocas quase se encontravam. Mas ambos sabiam que um beijo acabaria com o momento.

_A sweeter lie, you'd be surprised  
Just how far I'd go  
To make it so _

Eles estavam deitados um do lado do outro, uma fina camada de suor em seus corpos.  
Remus tocou seu pescoço e suspirou.  
"Está marcado, não é?" Viu Sirius confirmar com a cabeça. "Por que você continua fazendo isso?"  
Sirius respondeu com a voz rouca. "Simplesmente porque te deixa louco."

**:.: Fin :.:**

**Tradução:  
1.** Eu tenho seu número de telefone, baby  
Eu te ligarei em algum momento  
Eu acho que talvez, eu saia hoje à noite  
Talvez te dê uma carona  
**2.** Coquitéis para dois, na pista dos amantes  
Eu te quero tanto, depois dessa noite  
Eu nunca andarei do mesmo jeito  
**3.** E você é o culpado  
**4.** Eu quero te deixar intoxicado  
Eu quero ficar do seu lado  
Eu quero sentir tudo sobre você, garota  
**5.** Eu quero me sentir bem  
Você faz com que eu me sinta bem  
**6.** Baby, você não sabe  
Como eu minto acordado  
E sonho por um tempo, com seu sorriso  
E no jeito que você balança seu bumbum  
**7.** Se isso não é amor  
Eu acho que eu nunca saberei  
**8.** Uma mentira leve, você ficaria surpreso  
Até onde eu iria  
Para fazer com que isso acontecesse

* * *

**N/B:** Amei. Fic curtinha, objetiva, e linda. Amei (L)  
"Simplesmente porque te deixa louco." – essa frase foi super a essência da fic Amei demais.


End file.
